


Fear in Amestris

by CBPSader



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBPSader/pseuds/CBPSader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is afraid of Winry, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear in Amestris

**All characters in this story are owned and created by Hiromu Arakawa. I just created the plot and storyline in this story. Thank you.**

Edward Elric shouldn't have been afraid of anything, I mean he faced down multiple humunculi, that father guy, and saved all of Amestris from being used to make "Father" into a god. Edward, however, was afraid of exactly one thing, a blond automail engineer named Winry.

One thing he had discovered in his journeys out west was that he needed Winry in the same way he needed to breathe. He actually had rushed home shortly after he realized that, he had missed her too much to stay away any longer. He had decided that without her his heart was missing. He had thought about their conversation at the train station the day he left, but was now convinced she had changed her mind. When he had returned he was sure they were going to get married and live happily ever after. Their relationship had been awkward and had progressed slowly, but it had been a strange transition from where they had started to this new romantic relationship. At first the strange and awkward feelings were a good strange, but once they began their sexual relationship things changed. Once that happened if he hadn't felt he would die without Winry in his life he would have returned to the west never to come back. As it was he'd had to find a way to deal with the fact that the love of his life, whom he'd planned to marry was in love with another man. Currently to deal with the need to escape this pain, he was working in Central from time to time as a consultant to the military on all things alchemy. He'd had to convince Fuhrer Mustang to allow him this position because of the generous "retirement" salary he was getting since he did in fact save the country from ruin.

When in teasing Mustang had asked him why he didn't want to stay in Resembool with Winry, Edward had been too upset to lie. "She's in love with Al. Just settling for me as the only available Elric." Mustang had started to ask Ed if he were sure, but saw the anger and frustration flash in Ed's golden eyes and instead asked, "How did you find this out?" Edward had blushed, then he answered, "She calls out "Al" when we have sex, EVERY time." Mustang looked at the boy, "And yet you continue..." Ed stuttered, "She doesn't seem to know she says it, and I just can't NOT be with her. Even if I am her second choice, I have to be with her, it's just that sometimes I need to be able to have time to myself to deal with it all."

Since Ed had been too flustered to ask Mustang to keep his shame a secret, Roy took it upon himself to discuss the situation with his wife. Riza had looked at him incredulously and said, " There is NO way Winry isn't head over heels for Ed. He must have heard her wrong." Roy looked at her evenly, "TRUST me the name a woman yells in bed is NEVER mistaken." Riza laughed, "A pride thing I suppose?" Roy sighed, "Yes, it's how we know we are doing it right!" Riza rolled her eyes, "Well if he weren't doing it right, she probably wouldn't be yelling anything at all." Roy looked at his wife and conceded, "I know, but it's disconcerting for it to be another man's name."

A few months later, Winry was visiting Ed on a particularly long trip to Central, and had gone out shopping with Riza. Winry had been talking to Riza about how she'd been really nauseated lately and had been having some really strange and vivid dreams. Riza asked, "Well is it possible that you could be pregnant?" Winry blushed, "I could be," she frowned,"but I doubt Ed would be very happy if I were." "Why?" Riza asked. "Well, I mean, he's terrified of being like his dad, so he would never want to have a child without some kind of commitment to the mother of the child. He's not interested in that with me, it's not like he's asked me to marry him or anything!" Riza chose not to say anymore on the subject, and took Winry to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

Back at the Fuhrers mansion, Winry came out of the bathroom. "It's positive." she said through her tears. Riza rubbed her back, "Ed loves you honey, I'm sure he'll be thrilled, just as soon as he gets over the inital shock." "If he loved me, he would have married me by now, I mean when Al and Mai got married he just went on and on and on about how great it was to be able to have that level of love and commitment with someone." Winry hiccuped. Riza looked at her,"Winry you really need to talk to Ed about how you feel, and if you can't, you at the very least need to let him know that he is going to be a father." "I know," Winry answered, "I'm just afraid he'll be angry at me." Riza hugged her,"It's going to be OK."

Winry went back to the apartment Ed kept in Central to wait for him to come back from headquarters. She sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. She began to cry. She cried partly because she was afraid Ed would be angry and partly because she felt it was unfair to bring a child into a relationship where the father was at best ambivalent about his relationship with the mother. She wore herself out crying and fell asleep on the couch. A short time later Ed returned, he noticed Winry sleeping on the couch and placed a light blanket over her to keep her warm. He then went into the small kitchen and began to make some stew so they could have dinner when Winry woke up. While he cooked Ed thought to himself,"At moments like this it almost seems like we're married." He sighed, and thought, "I'd have married her long before Al even thought about proposing to Mai if Winry'd loved me instead of Al."

Winry awoke to the sound of Ed rustling around in the kitchen and the smell of Granny's stew cooking. She got up and walked to the kitchen. "Smells good in here" she said.  Ed turned and smiled at her, "I'm working on perfecting my ability to make Granny's stew recipe." "Well it smells the same." she said.

Ed served their dinner, and as they sat down to eat, Winry said, "I have something I have to tell you" with a slight tremble in her voice. Ed was sure she was finally going to admit her love for Al, but allowed her to continue despite his fear by saying, "Oh, what is it?" "I'm pregnant" she blurted. Ed blinked a couple of times, and tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. "Pregnant?" he stuttered, "are you sure?" "Yes" she answered quietly. Ed ate his dinner quietly and was thinking about what she said, when Winry began to cry. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. Ed stopped mid-chew and looked at her, he swallowed, "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. She looked at him, "Because you're stuck with me now." she answered. He laughed. "Win I've been stuck with you since we were 11, who else could take care of my automail like you do, I mean I'd be legless right now if it weren't for you." Winry rolled her eyes, "You don't think this is a little bit different?" He smiled, "A little, but it's not like we were ever going to be in a position where we wouldn't be a constant fixture in each other's lives." She hated to sound needy, but she knew she had to ask, "So are you going to spend more of your time in Resembool now?" Ed thought about it, "I probably will," he answered, "I don't want to be like my father, I want to be better than that, and so I will need to be around my child often." Winry smiled and chose not to push her luck any further, she thought to herself, "He may not love me, but he will love our child." They ate the rest of their meal in silence, both thinking about the incredible change coming in both their lives.

The next morning Edward decided to speak to Mustang about the new development in his relationship with Winry. The first question Mustang asked was, "Well are you going to marry her?" Edward thought about it, "I would have married her years ago if she weren't in love Al, but I still don't think I can marry her, because she is still in love with him, baby or not." he answered. Mustang looked thoughtful, "I think you should talk to her about this Al thing, it's time to clear the air, I mean you guys are having a child, you need to work your problems out." Edward nodded, but was still unsure how to bring up such a sensitive subject with Winry.

That night when he got back to the apartment, he found Winry packing up to head back to Resembool. "I thought you were going to go back next week with me." he said. Winry looked at him, "I just figured that you'd want some space to think, I mean this is a pretty major change in our lives." Ed sat on the bed, "Winry come here." She sat next to him. He asked, "Are you upset with me about something?" Winry sighed, "I never thought we would be in this situation, I mean I know this is not how you wanted to become a father." Ed looked at her, " Win, I'm not upset about this, is it ideal, no, but lots of things in my life have been less than ideal , and in many cases have lead me forward to far better things that I could have even imagined happening to me." Winry laughed, "Less than ideal might be the understatement of the century." Ed sighed, "You're right, I would have preferred that you were in love with me, but.." Winry interrupted him screaming, "What in AMESTRIS would possess you to think I'm not in love with you?" He looked at her, sighed, braced himself for the wrench she was about to throw, and answered, "Because you scream my brother's name when we have sex." Winry looked at him shocked, and then a flash of realization came across her face, "Do you remember when we were helping Al readjust to living in a human body instead of a suit of armor?" Ed rolled his eyes, "No I totally forgot I almost lost my brother to a suit of armor." Winry sighed, "Don't be smart Ed, as I was saying, and then he would get something down pat and that look of satisfaction he got on his face, remember we said it was Al's best face?" "Of course" Ed grumped, he was ready to put her on the next train to Resembool himself so he could be alone to sulk. Winry smiled at him, "We saw that look on his face so much in my mind, that face was Al. You get that look on your face when you know you've pushed me over the edge, so I suppose it should be an Elric face, I had no idea I was saying his name instead of yours though, I thought it was always yours." Ed just stared, "Did. You. Just. Say. I. Look. Like. My. Brother. During. Sex?" Winry nodded, "But I mean I always knew I was with you, I wanted to be with you, I have to retrain my brain that that face doesn't automatically mean Al." "So you aren't in love with my brother?" he asked. Winry looked befuddled, "If you thought I was in love with your brother, why didn't you just try to date someone else?" "Win, I could no more live without you as my lover, than I could live without breathing." he answered. Winry began to cry, "All this time I thought you settled for me because you were afraid no other girl would understand your automail, or let you continue to come to me as your mechanic." Edward hugged her, "You've always been my only girl, I just couldn't marry you knowing you were in love with my brother. I mean I even bought you a ring when I was out west." Edward got up and went over to the safe.

Edward got down on one knee. He opened the ring box he had removed from his safe. "Winry you've been my best friend since we were 4, you literally gave me the right arm and left leg I needed to accomplish the things I've done and been applauded for, you've been my reason to fight, and my reason to live, will you marry me?" Winry jumped into his arms, "Yes!" she screamed. Ed smiled and kissed her. "It's too bad it took getting pregnant to have us talk about this. We could have gotten married years ago if we just talked to each other." Winry nodded and they kissed again.


End file.
